Henkka
Henkka is one of the main characters of HT Adventures and a mysterious character with a huge contribution to some of the most important events of the universe. After lots of adventures and transformations he became a time traveler who can inhabit the bodies of beings in any time and place. He serves as a keeper of time but often alters the past to increase the amount of happiness in history. Biography Origin and early life Henkka was originally brought into being by Mata Nui himself, as a servant to do his bidding. When the Great Spirit learned of the deception of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he sent Henkka down to Comic Land, Bz-Metru to take care of the universe. He also got some tasks, which he was supposed to do. However, Henkka developed his own dreams and ignored these tasks. He was sent to Bz-Metru as a Matoran, and started to live a normal life. He dreamed of a band of his own, or a television show. He started to look for band members in the city, but instead met a vicious gang on the way, known as the Potato Robbers. Henkka and them got into an argument and started fighting, and when an important Matoran of Comic Land was hurt, although being a civilian, both Henkka and Potato Robbers were banned from Bz-Metru. Henkka went to Bio-Land, lived there and fulfilled his dream. He construced a band and got 3 other members into it. One of them was Nahi, who could only sleep, so there were only 3 players in the band. For an unknown reason, they got haunted by Two Large Beasts. One day, when they were chased by them, they met up with Tapio and his friends who had just moved to Bio-Land. Tapio tried to stop the creatures but it was Henkka who defeated them in the end, by hurling their blast back at them with a baseball bat. Henkka's band was broken, and Henkka moved to live with Aino and Tapio. Alliance of the Enemies But soon the harmony was shattered when Inwirn's Griddlers attacked their home. Henkka escaped with Aino and Tapio and realized that atleast Alex was included in this plot because of a Minion Dog investigating. Henkka called for the help of Iruini and Pewka. They started a journey towards Alex's Fortress and encountered many dangers and battles with Minion Dogs and Griddlers. When they finally got there, Henkka, Tapio and Aino broke inside while Iruini, Pewka and newly found Matoran Hordika battled an army of Griddlers and Minion Dogs. After Inwirns betrayal towards Alex and Aino's transforming into a Toa, Henkka was left to fight Alex alone while others went to find Inwirn. In the battle, both were badly injured, and were dying in the end. Tapio, who had become a Toa, saved Henkka however, and all the friends started a journey towards home. Return of the Enemies When going home, Inwirn unleashed another attack, this time with Fire Matoran. The friends were separated but Henkka and Tapio were together. Henkka fell into the Protodermis Lake and changed into a Toa of Protodermis. He defeated the Fire Matoran there and started another journey to find their friends and Inwirn and Alex who had also unleashed an attack with The Claw. Many events took place but the most important for Henkka, was propably the last part when he was crushed under Alex's robotic suit after a fight with him. Henkka was dying but Iruini gave him his own life force. That kept Henkka, and a part of Iruini's life alive. Tonga's Attack Many characters had come and live with Tapio, Aino and Henkka. Tapio was worried about this when Rahkshi and Vahki attacked the house. Tonga, who controlled them, had decided that it was better to destroy them. After a victorious battle, the friends again started a mission to find out, who it was who started the attack. During this adventure, Henkka just went along the others. However, he was the one to find the Matoran who later became the Toa of the Toa. In the end he witnessed Toa of the Toa get damaged badly by Tonga's Guardian monster. Inside Tonga's Lair, Henkka started giving all his power to Tonga with Aino and Tapio. Their plan worked, Tonga couldn't handle that much power and was killed. The powers of them and Tonga flowed through the room and through Henkka, Aino and Tapio, turning them into Mega Matoran War of the Clones Soon Henkka was on the run again, he had to escape the Lerahk army. Henkka had countless adventures and battles. But in the end, he went to face Juho at Inwirn's Third Base while two armies fought in the background. Henkka defeated Juho, killing him. But he was later crushed by the dead guardian robot that Inwirn had created. He was crushed there with Tapio, who had turned into a Matoran Nuva. Invasion of Spiders of Doom Henkka had a rough time running all over the island in this adventure, after he had woken up under the robot. Everything had been destroyed and covered in strange webs. He met up with Toa of Sound, Tapio and five Rahaga, who helped them in their task. In the final battle, Henkka was mutated into a beast and he tried to kill Tapio. But he was cured by Pouks, who made him drink some liquid. Henkka then took part in defeating the king spider. But he then found himself tracking Inwirn with Tapio and Aino. They got into the Cavern of Lava and tried to stop Inwirn from using the Mask of Reality but failed. False Reality In False Reality, Henkka was one of the Chosen Ones. He found out about his task when he saved a Turaga and found his real mask, the Mask of Electricity and a part of a stone tablet. This lead into an adventure. In the end, he used his blood on the gates of Inwirn's castle to open it. He then took part in fighting Inwirn herself. When Tapio changed the reality back to normal, he made the Tapio's Mistakes. One of them was that Henkka became a powerful Tohunga. Piraka Attack Henkka was made the new leader of Tohunga Village, for he was a Tohunga now. He was sson dragged into another adventure. He saved the Tohunga into the Tohunga Shelter after getting a warning about the Piraka from Matoran Hordika. He was captured by Alex and the Piraka and his powers were drained by the Power Sucker Machine. Henkka became a False Turaga. Something else happened to him too. He became slightly insane and more evil that he should be. After that moment, his mind has changed a lot. He also became extraordinarily powerful. He, however, managed to lead his friends and Tohunga against the evil army in the final battle on the Henkka Island, victoriously. Time in Comic Land ]] Henkka changed his name into Turaga H and travelled to Comic Land with his friends. But he had become a bit insane, and made jokes and fun of Tapio all the time. He also hated the guest stars, which made him famous in Toatapio Nuva's Comics. Quest for the Four Great Lands When Zuxan came one day and told Tapio about the legend of the Four Great Lands, Grandeg attacked. He was driven away and the comic crew started a journey to the Ko-Koro Reserve where they could discuss aboutt he legend more. They were attacked, however, by Grandeg's Robots. The good guys were forced to retreat, but many were captured. Henkka wasn't, and he and the remaining Matoran started the journey for the stones of the Four Great Lands without the others. On their way to Musterdia for the first stone, the group was attacked by more robots. Henkka and Miira stood behind to hold them off, but the robots were beaten by Lewa and Tahu instead. They invited Henkka and Miira often and were informed about their quest. They decided to help and the group went to Metru Nui to find that place's stone. They found it from the archives and put the stone in the Ga-Metru Great Temple. A flash of light came, but they still had the stone. Henkka decided to keep it with him. The group next went to Bio-Land but while the others went to meet Biokau, Henkka went to Henkka Island. It's still unknown why he went there for such a short visit. He later returned to the others and obtained Bio-Land's stone. While taking it o the temple, Ziggo and Morphy fought and escaped the group that had taken them captive a little earlier. The stone was used properly, however and Henkka beat the two. The group was on it's way to Gruissiono when they met a few of their friends. After sharing their tales both groups went to Gruissiono, where they flattened Bruhodag with their airship. They then took part in the final battle for the Four Great Lands which resulted in victory and the safety of the Four Great Lands. Morphy and Ziggo later blew up Henkka's Henkka Show studio as an act of revenge on him. Henkka moved back to Bio-Land. The Symbol of Mata Nui Because Biokau had died few days ago, Henkka was made the new leader of Bio-Land after he returned to Bio-Land. But now, Iruini, who gave his life to Henkka a long time ago, has started to haunt him because of his new, twisted mind. Henkka must also do the tasks, he was given in time before time. Henkka decided that he would need help with them. Therefore he went back to his real home, the Henkka Island, where he gathered six Holy Matoran to his temple there. He then placed them into the Henkka Suva. There, they transformed into the Holy Toa. Henkka gave them a mission to retrieve the Symbol of Mata Nui from the Monster Army's Base. When the Toa went on this adventure, Henkka stood behind on his own island, waiting for them to return. Henkka also senses that the Holy Toa would return with the Monster Army after them, so he made the island travel towards the Monster Barrier. He was right, the Holy Toa returned with the whole Army pursuing them. Henkka sent the Matoran of his island to battle the Monsters while he greeted the Holy Toa. Then Krakzakun came, threatening Henkka and asking for the Symbol of Mata Nui back. Henkka merely smiled and used his extraordinary False Turaga powers to trap Krakzakun in solid protodermis for eternity. Henkka then lead the Holy Toa inot the Temple of Henkka in Kohonga Forest. There he placed the symbol of Mata Nui in a slot and a huge beam of light came, transforming Henkka into a Toa. This only didn't transform, however, it also purified Henkka from the evil False Turaga form. Henkka then ordered the Holy Toa to stay on Henkka Island while he sailed to a land far away... Island of Slavery Henkka sailed to Mabauto, a land long forgotten. From it's beach he went into the forest to examine. He got lost and soon encountered a Fohrok. After this he discovered the Le-Koro village of Mabauto, where the Tohunga were under slavery of the Fohrok and a Rahkshi. He was planning to free them when he collided with Taum and Newhu, two of his Holy Toa. Henkka was angry at them for following him but accepted them on his task in the end. They attacked Le-Koro together, trying to free the village from the slavery of the Fohrok. The battle was furious and the Toa lost in the end. Henkka escaped while Newhu and Taum were taken captive and Infected masks were put on them. Later Henkka returned at night. The Tohunga were in a cage underground. Henkka first battled and defeated the infected Newhu and Taum, freeing them from the infected masks. He then told them to free the Tohunga while he battled the Fohrok himself. They all almost died but succeeded in freeing the Tohunga and destroying the green Fohrok. They decided to go to Tohunga Rock Village, where a few other Holy Toa were. There they witnessed a battle which the Holy Toa won. They went in Ta-Koro where they found the rest of the Holy Toa battling Rahkshi. With the help of the Toa that just arrived, the Rahkshi was defeated and the village of Fire freed. Henkka, Taum and Newhu went to Onu-Koro and freed it after a great battle. After this they freed Ko-Koro and brought those villages residents to Ta-Koro, where all the freed Tohunga were collected. Henkka then went with some other Holy Toa to Ga-Koro, to free the last village. They faced Rahkshi but defeated them and brought the Tohunga of Ga-Koro to Ta-Koro. There they battled in the final combat against many Rahkshi that tried to get the Tohunga back. After the battle, Henkka went to a temple at the center of the island. He descended through a staircase and faced the Makuta of Mabauto, who was revealed to be Teridax's number one fan. He was defeated however, with Henkk being victorious. The island of slavery had been freed. Henkka and the Holy Toa began a journey back to Henkka Island, exhausted but happy. The Dark Sides of Us All When they were close to Henkka Island, they were soon defeated by some strange creatures. Henkka was brought to his castle and locked in a Statis Tube. The other Holy Toa went through a great quest to save him and in the end, managed to do so. Henkka then defeated the ruler of the odd creatures, Gezex. Later Henkka went and retrieved the Kowa Stone from Archives of Metru Nui. He gave the stone to the Guardian of the Kowa Mountains and the guardian told Henkka that his last quest was about to begin. At this time, the War Against the Spiders of Doom]l was raging and Henkka knew he should defeat it's leader, Alex. Henkka arrived at the Piraka's Base where a battle was taking place. Henkka fought Alex who had gained incredible powers but they were interrupted by the awakening of Mata Nui which shook their land. Alex tried to use his Life Machine but Henkka interfered. Both he and Alex fell on the Kanohi Vahi, which was powering the machine, and broke it by accident. The effect was that both disappeared in a flash of light. Time travel adventures Henkka found himself in the body of another Matoran in the past. He eventually learned that, by changing something in the life of that person for the better, he would be transported to another body at another time. Unknown to him, Alex had been sent on a similar time travel quest, only with the purpose to do evil while Henkka did good. Henkka learned a lot during what seemed like an eternity of altering the past while operating in different bodies. All his actions, and those of Alex, changed the timeline. One adventure brought him on a version of the island of Mata Nui where Makuta still ruled. He possessed the body of Lohkare, a Po-Matoran. He met many new people during the adventure, as well as Tapio in a different form. He helped them defeat a group of evil mages and bring a fallen Matoran back to the light. During this task, however, he met Alex, who was possessing an Onu-Matoran named Maa. The two fought, but as both had completed their tasks (Alex killing Tapio), they started to be transported to another time period. Seeking to prevent this, Henkka threw himself on Alex. Both of them simultaneously time travelling while touching each other caused a portion of the fabric of time to rip, causing future and past events to mix for a short period. Then Henkka and Alex entered another time and bodies. Both found themselves controlling Toa on yet another version of Mata Nui. They made a truce until they could find a way to return back to their own time. They were assisted by a new friend, Stronin, who was intrigued by their stories of time travel. Eventually Alex found out that there was nothing he or Henkka could do to alter their faith and so attacked his old enemy. Henkka and Alex battled, until Stronin killed Alex. The other time travel gone, Henkka discovered that he could now travel in time as he wished, though he could only operate through the bodies of others since his own didn't exist anymore. As his final deed before accepting responsibility as a time keeper destined to travel in time alone forever, Henkka visited Aino in the time he had left from and told her to carve a memorial for himself. Then he left forever to fulfill his duties. Abilities and Traits Henkka has had many forms. He started his life as a Matoran assistant of Mata Nui with some special traits, such as a tendency for quick learning of almost any skill when necessary. He developed an individualistic personality, along with dreams and personal goals shortly upon his arrival in Comic Land. This made him stray from his duties, but also allowed him to learn important lessons. Though he has gone through changes of personality, Henkka is generally very wise and thinks things through before making hasty decisions. His mental sanity suffered during his transformation into a False Turaga. He gained attributes of insanity with evil impulses, but this changed when he became a Toa again. As a Toa of Protodermis, Henkka could control Protodermis. This power extended to liquid, solid and tissue-like protodermis, but did not work on energized protodermis. As a Mega Matoran, Henkka had the power of electricity and limited control over air too, but could only use them through the Ancient Staff or the Mask of Electricity. When Henkka was made into a Tohunga, he became very powerful, with various powers. These included flight and enhanced stealth. As a False Turaga, Henkka had enormous amounts of power, which he could use with little difficulty. Due to the unstable mental condition that came with this form, Henkka tended to exploit his destructive powers more often. As a time traveler, Henkka does not have a physical existence of his own. Instead, his spirit can inhabit the bodies of others in any time period and alter history to his liking. He has achieved a moral perfection and thus only makes changes that are for the better in general. However, he still possesses an individuality and is vulnerable to emotions such as greed, anger and love. Mask and Tools (shapeshifted into Krekka)]] Henkka has worn three Masks of Power. Mask of Protodermis, Mask of Electricity and Mask of Jokes. Henkka has also has various tools. He originally carried a normal sword, which was changed into the Spear of Protodermis. The Staff later vanished and was replaced with the Ancient Staff. That staff was erased from excistence and replaced with the Double Sword Wings which later transformed into the Staff of Henkka. Quotes Trivia *Due to Henkka's transformation into a Toa, his former insanity as a False Turaga has ended and Iruini's ghost has stopped haunting him. *Henkka's current form is green, because of Iruini's spirit in him. *Henkka once had his own show called the Henkka Show during his Time in Comic Land. They weren't very succesful. *Henkka has has more different forms than almost any other character in this wiki. *Henkka once received a vision from toa Makao but he has since forgotten it. *Henkka's way of time travelling by inhabiting bodies was heavily inspired by the popular TV show Quantum Leap, which also involved correcting past mistakes. The decision to use that was incorporated after the decision to make Henkka a time traveller. Appearances *Alliance of the Enemies *Alliance of the Enemies: The Game *Return of the Enemies *Tonga's Attack *Invasion of the Spiders of Doom *False Reality *Piraka Attack *Toatapio Nuva's Comics *Quest for the Four Great Lands *The Noble Tasks *Aino's Blog *Forgotten Destiny *Death Decisions *Invisible Legend (mentioned only) See also *Gallery: Henkka External Links *Henkka article on the BZPRPG wiki Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Protodermis